


Effigies of Time

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Maglor is sent back in time to try and save everyone he could save. He is not the only one who was sent back, though, for there are others who desire to alter the past for the better, and they have to work together to achieve this. But can they overcome their mutual dislike for one another first?





	1. Gathering (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musings of erstwhile time-travelers

Maglor awoke in a familiar land. This was Mithrim. And then, he heard a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Are you all right, Makalaure?" Feanor asked in a concerned voice

"Yes, I am all right." Maglor assured him

"Good." Feanor seemed satisfied "Then let it be done."

In his hands, he held a torch. Maglor's throat suddenly went dry. He had to do something.

"I don't think it's a good idea, father." Maglor said the only thing he could "I have a premonition of sorts. I feel we'll need Fingolfin and his host. So please, send the ships back for them.

"I have a premonition myself." Feanor countered "My brother would be better off in Valinor, where it's safe."

Maglor's good mood plummeted, as he realized that convincing his father wouldn't be easy. Still, he had to prevent the deaths of his family, and this was the best way to do it.

-x-

Beleg let loose an arrow after arrow, hitting his target each time.

They were training dummies designed to look like Morgoth and Glaurung.

For they were the driving force behind the future he was trying to prevent.

"You're still practicing?" Mablung stepped up to stand beside him "May I know the reason why?"

"The Secondborn have awoken." Beleg said "Soon, the Steadfast and Elfsheen would come, and from them the ones I love most would be brought into this world. I must get stronger before that day comes. Strong enough to protect them. There would be a big battle, and I will save them."

-x-

The flames consumed the majestic city, and a body fell into the flames.

Celebrimbor woke up, drenched in sweat. Another nightmare. It was always the same one.

Love was irrational, and his was the most irrational of all.

Not this time around. He steeled himself for what he had to do.

He would make sure his eventual lover wouldn't exist this time around.

It was for the good of everyone, and his personal feelings didn't matter.

Right?


	2. Fragile Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musings of Elves whose heart is torn in two.

"Something troubles you." Gwindor sat down next to her

"Yes, and you know it too." Finduilas sighed "After all, we were both sent back into the past for this reason."

"Yet, you'd have to choose between me and him." Gwindor told her bluntly "Your heart is torn in two, but it can't stay that way forever."

"If I'd chose, I'd choose him." Finduilas stated glumly "For if I don't, gloom would claim him. It's as you predicted, only I stand between him and his doom. If I had survived, he would have chosen me instead. He wouldn't have died."

"You're too soft-hearted for your own good." Gwindor sighed "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I am sorry, Gwin." Finduilas said sincerely "You will find someone else, someone who'll love you the way you deserve."

"Then this is it." Gwindor said slowly

"Yes, I am afraid so." Finduilas stood up "I am sorry, but I have to choose him for his sake."

-x-

"You seem troubled." Curufin observed "You have been studying plants extensively for the past four months."

"I am creating medicine which would end a pregnancy." Celebrimbor said honestly

He couldn't lie to his father.

"Why would you seek to do such a thing?" Curufin raised an eyebrow

"For the good of all." Celebrimbor said firmly

"And yet, you don't want to." Curufin observed

"I have to." Celebrimbor insisted "My personal feelings don't matter. It would be selfish to doom everyone else just to get what I want."

"We're already dooming people so we can get what we want." Curufin smiled wryly "Follow your heart, son. That's the only real guide you need."


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one seeks to alter the future for the better, nightmares aren't far behind

He twisted and turned in his sleep.

His memories were not calm, nor were they peaceful.

He finally gave up and ventured to the window. There was starlight outside.

He sat down on the window ledge and watched it.

And before he knew it, it was morning.

He went out to the marketplace, and he ran into an Elf.

An Elf who resembled _him_ greatly.

"I am sorry, my Lord." the Elf bowed 

"It's all right." he smiled reassuringly

Or it might have been a grimace, he wasn't too sure.

"What's your name?" he asked hastily

"Caliendil, my Lord." the Elf responded

"Well, would you mind coming to my chambers tonight, Caliendil?" he requested politely, yet firmly "I need you to help me forget him."

"Of course, my Lord." Caliendil said without hesitation


	4. Wild Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgoth versus Maglor, with Feanor's life at stake.

Morgoth's armies were upon them. Maglor knew from the previous timeline what would happen and how.

Orcs, Balrogs and other creatures descended upon them, and his father raised his sword.

Maglor and his brothers aided him, and soon Morgoth's army began to retreat.

Maglor drew in a deep breath. This was it. The moment when everything went wrong. The moment he could change the future.

He laid a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Let them retreat, father. We'll get through this another way." Maglor whispered in a desperate voice, hoping his father would listen.

And Feanor turned around to look at him, and nodded. His wife and sons were the only people he really listened to.

Of course, there was also the matter of dealing with Fingolfin and Feanor, but he would leave that matter to Maedhros and Fingon. Maedhros and Fingon would keep their fathers at bay.

His gaze fell on Curufin, and Celebrimbor, who stood beside him.

And he knew that Celebrimbor was aware.

-x-

"What is your plan for this?" Maglor asked his nephew once he was sure they were alone

"Plan?" Celebrimbor smiled grimly "I have no plan beyond making sure my traitorous lover is never born."

Maglor frowned. He had heard of the power love held over the fea. Celebrimbor rejecting that hold was indeed an admirable feat, even if it would eventually destroy him.

"Are you certain?" Maglor prodded

"You have the same sort of knowledge I have, don't you?" Celebrimbor peered into his eyes "You must know what's at stake here."

"I do." Maglor admitted "But there are many solutions to the problem."

"What do you propose?" Celebrimbor asked

"They will eventually make their escape." Maglor said "That's when we'll waylay them and bring them to Hithlum. To Fingon's domain."

"I see." Celebrimbor nodded "That's......acceptable."

-x-

Beleg watched the sun as it traveled through the sky. He then turned to look at Mablung.

"So you're going, I take it?" Mablung frowned slightly "Do be careful."

Beleg nodded. Finrod was the first to find Men, and he had to keep it that way. So many things hinged on that.

With that thought, he packed the necessary supplies, and left. He planned to leave the Girdle of Melian during the night. 

"Sneaking off, are we?" a voice spoke

Beleg turned around and looked at Luthien. Wisdom shone in her eyes. The same kind of wisdom he had.

"The Men are coming. Barahir and Bregolas are." Beleg told her

"Their progeny means a lot to both of us." Luthien stated the unspoken part

"Keep my departure a secret." Beleg told her "No one is to know. And keep an eye on Daeron and Saeros."

"Of course." Luthien answered


	5. Winds of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winds of change start to blow.

"Are you sure about this?" Maedhros seemed unconvinced

"Yeah, I am sure." Maglor spoke with utmost certainty "This will work. Now put it on."

After all, Beren and Luthien had tried the same tactic, and succeeded

"We will only take two." Maglor said "We'll leave the third one for someone else."

"All right." Maedhros nodded

They put on their Orc disguises, complete with armor and helmet, which covered their faces completely, save for a small opening which allowed them to breathe.

"Right." Maglor turned to their army "Attack Morgoth's fortress, draw his armies out. We'll wait till he is alone, then we'll sneak in and with luck, we'll succeed."

Luthien had put Morgoth to sleep with her song. Maglor was a singer himself, and he hoped he'd be able to do the same with his skills. After all, putting a Vala to sleep was no easy feat.

-x-

So far, everything was going according to plan. Morgoth's armies poured out to face the newfound threat, leaving Angband unarmed, more or less. Morgoth awaited there, with his iron crown and the stolen treasure within.

Maglor began to hum his version of Luthien's song. The air rippled as he sung, and Morgoth seemed to be getting heavier. 

Finally, he fell onto the floor, and his crown rolled off of his head.

Maedhros and Maglor liberated one of the Silmarils each.

"Now, let's go." Maglor said

Maedhros hesitated briefly, before following.


End file.
